


Jury Duty

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps, jacksepticeye
Genre: Cum Eating, D/s, Established Relationship, F/M, Footjob, Pantyhose Kink, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Holly comes home from a long day of jury duty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written on my tumblr, TheseusInTheMaze.tumblr.com . I take requests, so if you'd like me to write you something!

“God, that was long,” Holly slumped down in her kitchen chair, her feet out in front of her. 

She hadn’t even bothered to take her heels off.

Jack, puttering around the kitchen, moved to stand in front of her. 

“How was it?” 

“It was nice enough,” said Holly, smiling at him tiredly. “I made my case. It should go well.” 

“Why did you wear heels to jury duty anyway?” Jack actually… sat on the floor in front of her, and Holly blushed, looking down at him.

Okay. 

So they kind of had a… D/s thing going. 

Sort of. 

He liked to take be ordered around and make her happy. 

She wasn’t gonna complain too much.

“For the look of it,” said Holly. “I didn’t realize I’d have to be at the top of a lot of stairs.” She had let her suit jacket flop behind her, at least, and with her hands behind her head, her… clammier bits were getting more air. 

Jack took her foot into his lap, and he carefully removed first one shoe, then the other. 

“The look of having sore feet?” Jack’s tone was disbelieving. 

He had begun to knead at her foot, pressing into her sole with his thumbs.

Holly actually moaned at that, because holy fuck was that _good_. 

“There we go,” said Jack, and he was smiling. “Is that better?”

He moved to her other foot, even pulling on her toes through her pantyhose, and she moaned again, a bit louder. 

There was a lump in Jack’s sweat pants. 

How about that.

“You seem awfully enthused about rubbing my gross feet,” Holly said casually, bringing her other foot up to pat him gently on the face.

That… couldn’t smell too nice. 

But he nuzzled into her foot, kissing the sole.

“It’s you,” he said, and his voice was so full of feeling that something warm in her chest squeezed, hard. 

“Oh,” Holly said quietly, and she cleared her throat, trying to recover. “Well, uh… I bet you wouldn’t… put them in your mouth!”

He took her toes into his mouth, three of them at once, and he sucked, right through the nylon of her stockings, and she gasped. 

“Oh!” 

She squirmed against him, thrashing, and her skirt rode up around her hips, as he sucked and licked, making her thrash and moan, her hips rocking forward as the sweet pleasure jolted through her.

He grinned at her, pulling back a bit, now sucking on the actual nylon between her toes, sliding his tongue between them. He kissed along her ankle, nuzzling into her calf, and he kissed up her leg, until he was breathing against the gusset of her stockings, his head almost under her skirt.

Holly pulled her foot away, panting. 

“I need… I need a minute,” she mumbled, sagging back against the chair, her butt now firmly in place, wetness smearing against her thighs.

“You want me to take them off?” Jack reached up towards her hips, but Holly nudged him away with her knee.

“No,” she said, and she hooked her toes under the waistband of his sweatpants. “But… I want you to take this off.”

Jack blushed, but pushed them down, along with his underwear. 

His cock sprang out, his foreskin drawn back, and she smiled fondly.

“Hi,” she said.

“Are you seriously talking to my dick?”

“… I might be.” She grinned at him, a bit sheepish, and she put her feet on either side of his cock, squeezing it between her soles. 

“S-s-seriously?” Jack wasted no time thrusting between the tight channel, though, and he moaned, 

“Yeah,” said Holly, and she giggled. The nylon was quiet, rasping against the tender skin, and he… he didn’t seem to mind, judging by the way his face was turning redder, and his cock was trembling and leaking against her feet.

“Baby,” Holly panted. “Baby, I… I will… I’m gonna make you….”

“You’re gonna make me?” He held her feet closer together, to tighten the space he was fucking, and he was beginning to pant. 

“Lick it off. Lick your cum. Off of my… off of my pantyhose.”

He came across her feet, down her ankles, along her shin, and she shuddered, their eyes locked as his expression turned rapturous. 

“… I’ll get you a new pair,” Jack murmured, his cock still twitching occasionally. 

“Yeah?” 

“Oh, yeah,” said Jack. “And… I’ll clean this pair off. In a sec.”

“Good boy.” 

He beamed.


End file.
